


Crystal light

by Shruikanceta



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mostly Fluff, Saga es escogido Patriarca en vez de Aioros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shruikanceta/pseuds/Shruikanceta
Summary: —¿Entonces por qué estás triste? —la timidez inicial de Milo se estaba viendo rápidamente sustituida por su habitual carácter curioso, algunos incluso dirían que hasta desvergonzado. Exclamó, con algo más de energía, intentando animar al otro —: ¡creía que siempre habías querido ser Patriarca!





	Crystal light

**Author's Note:**

> Hecho para el ficsotón Saga/Milo de saintseiyayaoi.net en 2017. Terminó sin ser algo romántico sino más bien ñoñas pero bueno, ahí están.

Los pasos de Milo hicieron eco entre las paredes de mármol mientras correteaba por los pasillos en la Casa de Géminis.

El peso de la Armadura dorada de Escorpio todavía se sentía extraño sobre su cuerpo; no incómodo ni intrusivo, si no justo lo contrario. Era cálida como el abrazo de una madre, llena de un amor que se sentía etéreo, más allá de lo terrenal. O al menos así se lo había descrito su maestro. El chico no había tenido oportunidad de reflexionar al respecto.

Contando esa, habían sido pocas las ocasiones en las que había podido vestir el manto sagrado. Pese haber sido escogido como sucesor de Escorpio tiempo atrás, pocas veces se había visto obligado a llevarla. Las misiones que lo requerían eran todavía escasas, y el Patriarca Shion no solicitaba que los Caballeros más jóvenes vistieran la armadura.

Sin embargo, hoy era un día especial.

El Santuario entero se había puesto de gala y celebración; las flores adornaban todos los edificios y caminos, lirios blancos y claveles. Las ramas de olivo y las palmas enmarcaban las entradas de los templos, y el aire iba cargado con el olor a laurel y azahar. Todo resplandecía más que nunca bajo la luz del sol.

Todos los Caballeros y sirvientes habían sido convocados, y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, las multitudes eran libres de cruzar la Senda de las Doce Casas hacia el Templo de Athena, formando una marea de blanco y dorado. 

Sin embargo, una de las figuras más importantes de la celebración todavía no había llegado. El Patriarca, algo inquieto, había mandado al joven Milo en su busca, y justo por eso recorría ahora los pasillos de la Tercera Casa. 

Se había cruzado con algunas personas de camino, incluso cruzando el templo, pero una vez se internó en las estancias privadas, el edificio estaba desierto y silencioso. El Templo de Géminis nunca había sido de los más acogedores en su opinión, aunque ese vacío le daba una atmósfera inusualmente plácida. Un vacío lleno de luz.

Las volutas de polvo bailoteaban en el aire, bañadas por aquella luz, y Milo se entretuvo a observarlas un rato mientras se detenía a recuperar el aliento, distraído con su errática danza. Había sido un tramo largo corriendo escaleras abajo. Aún así, no olvidaba por lo que había venido.

—¡Saga! —llamó. Su propio eco fue la única respuesta que recibió.

Se quedó quieto, escuchando por si oía algo mas, pero solo le llegaron sonidos ahogados del exterior. Voces lejanas y el trinar de los pájaros. Tras un par de segundos, volvió a ponerse en marcha.

Buscó en todos los sitios en los que pudo, incluso atreviéndose a abrir puertas y cruzar umbrales que en otras condiciones no habría por respeto. La situación lo urgía. De esa forma, dio con oscuras salas llenas de armarios y polvo, un pequeño atrio por el que crecía la hiedra libremente, un antiguo pozo tapiado y seco. Innumerables habitaciones, todas ellas abandonadas, haciendo que Milo se preguntase quién podía haberlas ocupado alguna vez.

Fue en una de ellas en la que finalmente encontró a Saga.

Era exactamente igual a las dos anteriores que había cruzado, salvo por la luz que entraba por una ventana con los portones atrancados para que no se pudiera abrir; bañaba la estancia, terriblemente austera incluso para tratarse de un habitáculo del Santuario. La única decoración eran los bordados azules es las sábanas blancas de lino sobre la única cama. Una mesa y un armario conformaban los otros únicos muebles del lugar. Estaban vacíos y las paredes desnudas.

Era un espacio terriblemente sobrio y sin embargo, la sensación de que allí vivía alguien impregnaba el aire de una forma imposible de ignorar.

Saga estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, con la cara enterrada entre las manos. Su pelo azulado caía por su espalda, cubriendo las ricas ornamentaciones de la túnica que se había puesto para la ocasión. Él sólo resplandecía más, estaba más lleno que nada en aquella habitación. Y sin embargo, en lo que se fijó Milo fue en la forma en la que sus hombros se sacudían suavemente.

Se quedó congelado justo en el umbral.

—¿Saga? —le llamó de nuevo, con menos ímpetu esta vez, casi incluso con timidez. 

El otro levantó la cabeza inmediatamente, sobresaltado cuando escuchó la voz de Milo tan cerca. Tenía las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con más suavidad de la que se hubiese podido esperar, desviando la mirada de nuevo mientras se secaba los ojos con una manga.

Al chico le faltaron las palabras, paralizado. No esperaba encontrar a Saga en ese estado, no en un día que debería ser tan importante para él. O nunca, de hecho. El Caballero de Géminis siempre se mostraba sereno con los más jóvenes, severo pero paciente y amable. Para Milo y muchos otros había sido un referente de lo que debería ser un Caballero, una figura incorruptible, perfecta... idealizada. 

—E-El Patriarca Shion te espera en el Templo de Athena —informó Milo, con las manos cruzadas en la espalda. Había bajado la mirada al suelo y se frotaba el guantelete de la armadura mientras cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro nerviosamente. 

El otro no se movió, de espaldas a él, con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros.

—Subiré enseguida —respondió, y fue admirable como consiguió que su voz sonara casi sin temblar.

Aún así, el más joven lo notó. Levantó la mirada poco a poco, como si no se atreviera a mirar a Saga en ese estado, como si fuera un pecado. Esperó durante largos segundos, pero el otro no parecía reunir las fuerzas para levantarse o siquiera moverse.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo, dando un paso tentativo al frente.

El talón de su bota hizo un ruido metálico contra el suelo. El Caballero de Géminis se encogió al escucharlo y le hizo un gesto a Milo con la mano. Una señal muda para que se detuviera. Para que se marchase.

—No es nada. Sólo... —Se calló enseguida, y el Caballero de Escorpio vio como sus dedos se cerraban en un puño en el aire. Lo dejó caer lentamente sobre el colchón —. Nada. Ya voy. 

Sin embargo, seguía sin moverse, aunque la presencia del otro parecía incomodarle. Inclinaba la cabeza y se revolvía suavemente el cabello, usándolo como un escudo entre el otro y él. 

Pese a las indicaciones, Milo siguió acercándose, ganando firmeza en sus pasos hasta que se plantó delante de Saga. Éste tenía la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared, decidido a ignorar la figura del chico frente a él, más baja incluso ahora que estaba sentado. El Caballero de Escorpio tenía una expresión decidida en el rostro, aunque la curvatura de sus cejas denotaba cierta preocupación. 

—¿Tienes miedo?

Saga presionó los labios en una línea fina, quizás incluso de forma inconsciente. A parte de eso, su expresión no cambió. Seguía decidido a no mirar al chico, aunque sus ojos se mostraban inquietos. Poco a poco, pareció enderezarse de forma sutil, pero no respondió.

Milo terminó por arrodillarse frente a él y posar las manos en sus rodillas en un gesto que había visto hacerle a su maestro. Algo de adultos. Tuvo el poder suficiente como para finalmente lograr que Saga fijara su atención en él, pero no suficiente como para alentarle a levantarse como había querido.

—No pasa nada por tener miedo —dijo, intentando imitar el tono con el que su Maestro le hablaba cuando quería animarle, dando como resultado algo que se notaba extraño y forzado. Aún así, consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa fugaz al otro antes de que la pena volviera a nublar sus rasgos. 

Saga intentó apartarse, aunque fue un intento débil. Aún así, el chico terminó apartando las manos por respeto, pero permaneció en la misma posición. 

—No estoy asustado —respondió, pero su afirmación estaba carente de fuerza. Parecía que tratara de convencerse a sí mismo más que a Milo. 

—¿Entonces por qué estás triste? —la timidez inicial de Milo se estaba viendo rápidamente sustituida por su habitual carácter curioso, algunos incluso dirían que hasta desvergonzado. Exclamó, con algo más de energía, intentando animar al otro —: ¡creía que siempre habías querido ser Patriarca!

Saga se sorbió la nariz y se limpió de nuevo el rostro, haciendo una mueca extraña en el proceso. Fue un gesto tierno, casi infantil; era extraño para el joven Caballero de Escorpio. Siempre había sido como un adulto a sus ojos. Era difícil de creer que Saga podía entristecerse y llorar como un chico cualquiera. Era fácil olvidar que no era tan mayor en realidad. 

—¿O no era eso lo que querías? —Milo resistió el impulso de volver a dejar caer las manos sobre las rodillas del otro. En vez de eso, cruzó los brazos y los apoyó sobre sus propias piernas. 

—No es eso. 

La respuesta de Saga fue tensa, casi mascullada entre dientes. No parecía que fuera a añadir nada más, pero se mordía el labio inferior, y al cabo de unos segundos finalmente terminó levantándose. Milo imitó el gesto de un salto, pensando que finalmente el otro iba a salir, pero en vez de eso, se dirigió hacia la ventana cerrada, arrastrando la túnica blanca tras de sí. 

—Siempre lo he deseado. —Saga apoyó los dedos sobre la superficie del cristal, cálida con los rayos del sol —. He dado lo mejor de mí. Me he esforzado... más que nadie, he hecho todo cuanto estaba en mis manos. He...

Se le quebró la voz, y terminó apoyando la frente contra el cristal con un sollozo ahogado. Tenía los párpados apretados en un gesto que le hacía parecer furioso... dolido. Milo no supo qué decir, y se quedó cambiando el peso de un pie al otro nerviosamente. No entendía como a pesar de sus palabras, de decir que esto era lo que quería, Saga se mostraba tan afligido al respecto. 

—Pero lo has conseguido, ¿no? —Se acercó a él de nuevo, ladeando la cabeza para tratar de ver mejor el rostro del mayor —. El Patriarca Shion te ha escogido como su sucesor. 

Saga apretaba los labios con tanta fuerza que Milo temía que fuera a hacerse daño. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo en un murmullo tan bajo y constreñido que le costó de entender.

—He estado a punto de... Cosas horribles. Aioros, Kanon...

—Oh, tú hermano está ahí fuera. —El chico señaló hacia la puerta, aunque el lugar al que se refería era la plazuela frente al Templo de la Diosa. Hizo una mueca —. No sabía que tuvieras un hermano hasta hoy.

—No debías. —La voz de Saga sonó cortante, y Milo se tensó como si le estuviera regañando. Sin embargo, cualquier hostilidad que pudiera existir pronto desapareció del futuro Patriarca —. Es mucho lo que ha tenido que soportar por mí.

El Caballero de Escorpio torció la boca y dio un nuevo vistazo a la habitación en la que se estaban, encontrándole un nuevo sentido de repente. Quizá no había mucho en ese lugar porque era una prisión más que un hogar. 

—Parecía muy feliz.

Saga apartó la frente del cristal y volvió la cabeza hacia él para mirarle. La luz se reflejó en sus lágrimas como estrellas en su rostro. Daba la impresión de estar sinceramente sorprendido por sus palabras. 

—¿Tú crees? —Y había nerviosismo en su voz, expectativa, miedo y esperanza. 

Todo aquello Milo no podía lograr comprenderlo, lo sabía. Pero eso no le impidió acercarse al otro y tomarle de la mano. Era casi el doble de grande que la suya propia, así que usó las dos para cubrirla. Asintió con convicción.

—Me ha llamado Manzanita —añadió, como si fuera un detalle relevante.

Saga se rió y volvió a secarse las lágrimas de las mejillas y esta vez, parecía llevarse el dolor con ellas. Liberó su mano sólo para tomar los pequeños dedos de Milo, dándole un suave apretón, acariciándole el dorso con el pulgar. El chico le observó hacer, fascinado, como si estuviera enseñándole un truco de magia. Luego subió la mirada, buscando los ojos verdes del mayor.

—Yo creo que serás un buen Patriarca —anunció, sin un atisbo de duda.

La sonrisa en el rostro del otro flaqueó.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? —Por primera vez, mostró sus dudas abiertamente, y su voz tenía un tono suave, carente de su firmeza habitual —. Puedo equivocarme y cometer errores. Puede que tome malas decisiones.

Milo lo meditó, y en su pequeño rostro apareció una mueca de concentración. 

—Porque eres alguien que da esperanza a la gente. 

Le pareció que no conseguía englobar del todo lo que quería decir con esas palabras, pero parecieron significar algo para Saga, que le mostró una expresión sorprendida. Por unos momentos miró alrededor con inquietud, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que se serenó. Devolvió la mirada al joven Caballero de Escorpio con intensidad, como si estuviera viéndole por primera vez. Luego, sin decir nada, le sonrió. 

El chico le devolvió una ancha sonrisa y luego tiró de él, instigándole a moverse.

—Vamos, todos te esperan. —Ahora que parecía haberle convencido, Milo volvía a estar entusiasmado con la perspectiva de la ceremonia. Algo así no se vivía en todas las épocas. —¡Si no puede que el Patriarca cambie de idea y le diga a Aioros que sea su sucesor!

Saga le siguió dócilmente, sin soltarle de la mano, que mantenía sujeta con delicadeza. Negó con la cabeza, riéndose entre dientes.

—Ah no, eso sí que no. 

Ya no sintió miedo al salir del Templo de Géminis, encontrándose con las escaleras de la Senda de las Doce Casas esperándole, y la pequeña mano de Milo le guió hacia la luz.

* * *

La multitud se congregaba en las escaleras que llevaban al Templo de Athena. Por una vez, los rosales de Piscis se mostraban dóciles, y las rosas, presumidas, se mostraban en todo su esplendor, queriendo ser parte de la celebración.

La plaza estaba a rebosar de gente, sirvientes y ciudadanos de Rodorio que se habían vestido con sus mejores ropas. Los Caballeros de Athena formaban dos filas en el centro, haciendo pasillo hacia el templo de la Diosa, con los Santos de Oro en frente de todos ellos.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la plaza, Milo fue corriendo a ocupar su lugar entre Libra y Sagitario, no sin antes saludar a Camus con la mano, que le apresuró a que se pusiera en su sitio. El viejo maestro Dohko no había podido asistir, pero la armadura de Libra ocupaba la posición en su lugar, como un testimonio silente. A su izquierda, cuando Aioros le vio pasar junto a él, le dirigió una sonrisa, tanto de felicitación como de gratitud, y luego miró a Saga.

Éste había buscado su mirada enseguida. A Aioros le pareció extrañamente frágil pero también decidido. Los ojos de su amigo parecían hacerle una pregunta: ¿te está bien así? 

El Caballero de Sagitario lo entendía. Le sonrió con todo el afecto que era capaz de mostrar y sus ojos claros brillaron con la misma intensidad que su armadura. Asintió de forma silenciosa y cruzó las brazos a su espalda. No había nada por lo que discutir, por lo que sentir envidia o criticar. Así era como debía ser.

Saga apretó los labios en un repentino ataque de emoción, pero consiguió serenarse y alzó la cabeza con dignidad. Empezó a abrirse paso hacia el Templo de Athena y a ambos lados, todos los Caballeros le miraban. La mayoría de ellos era con admiración, sobretodo los más jóvenes, algunas de incredulidad o envidia, pero a nadie le había dejado indiferente que elección como próximo Patriarca.

Ni siquiera al joven Shaka que, por una vez, tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Al cruzar sus miradas, el joven Caballero de Virgo pareció lanzarle un millar de preguntas, todas ellas cuestionando su habilidad como sucesor. Un desafío lanzado abiertamente como una puñalada, uno que Saga aceptó con inquietud pero sin vacilar, pero se olvidó enseguida de ello cuando se cruzó con Kanon.

Su hermano iba ataviado con la armadura de Géminis, y pese a que había adoptado la misma pose digna y regia que el resto, era obvio que no cabía en sí mismo de la emoción. Se removía inquieto en su sitio, y parecía que el hecho de mantener la mirada fija en un solo punto le exigía un gran esfuerzo. Pero sobretodo, lo más importante, era que sonreía de una forma que Saga no le había visto hacer en muchos años.

Verle así, desbordando felicidad, terminó de borrar cualquier rastro de duda que anidase en su corazón.

Y cuando finalmente llegó a los pies del Templo de Athena, el viejo Patriarca Shion también le sonreía, con orgullo y afecto. Saga le devolvió una mirada serena, aunque no podía ocultar la emoción dentro de él.

Fueran cuales fueran sus temores, sus dudas, ahora estaba seguro de que podría enfrentarlos. Porque por muy terribles que fueran esas sombras, al final, siempre había un camino que de nuevo le dejaba ver la luz.


End file.
